The objective of this contract is to provide an institution to serve as the Coordination Center (CC) for the United States Renal Data System (USRDS). The CC, in collaboration with the NIH and the Health Care Financing Administration (HCFA), will provide biostatistical, epidemiological, data management and analytical expertise necessary to maintain and update the existing USRDS database. Equally important functions of the CC will be coordination, scientific management, development and expansion of the database, data analysis, preparation and release of subset(s) of the database to support investigator-initiated research, and publication of papers and reports of scientific findings based on USRDS data.